


Old Habits

by youareinvitedtoaseduction



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kristanna, Smut, WIP, eventually, family stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youareinvitedtoaseduction/pseuds/youareinvitedtoaseduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is strictly a WIP. </p><p>Anna and Elsa, struggling with the death of their parents, decide to throw a ball in memory of the lost monarchs. Only to realise that Kristoff is struggling with his own past. Anna and Kristoff are given the royal blessing to go on a search for his lost parents. Stuff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm new to the fandom. I love the movie, but I haven't really immersed myself in Tumblr fandom as yet. What I'm saying is, I don't know accepted headcanons or surnames or I don't know, kinks? I just really, really want to write this. It'll be mainly a Kristanna fic, and I promise, it will be smutty. Eventually. It won't be PWP is what I'm saying. Depending on how this goes, I'm thinking of exploring Elsa too. Anyway, we'll see what happens. 
> 
> Also I don't have a Beta so this might be ridiculous.

Father's day was fast approaching. It was the very first parent-obvious holiday since her parents had been lost at sea. It hurt. There was an ache in her chest that she couldn't dull with any amount of chocolate. She needed her sister, and yet the fear of rejection made her wait until just a week remained between them and the holiday.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Elsa?"

Anna didn't know what she expected. Silence, an angry muttering about being left alone. What she didn't expect was for her sister to immediately open the door, her cheeks flushed, her hair falling in her eyes. The most unexpected thing about her older sister in that moment, was the beaming smile on her face as she was ushered inside the room.

Inside Elsa's room was covered in flurries and fresh, crisp ice. They still hadn't talked much about the whole magic-ice-hands thing, so Anna didn't know if that was normal or not. She shivered slightly and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What are you doing?" She asked through chattering teeth.

It was as if her question had prompted a whole range of emotions from her sister, and Anna knew exactly why. As winter approached, it seemed like every single person was so overwhelmingly concerned about her getting cold. There were extra blankets on her bed, the fires were kept stoked to roaring, and her hand maids insisted she wear woollen undergarments. It was barely autumn, and it was overwhelmingly frustrating. 

Elsa had a concentrated look on her face which made her look years younger than her short years, and much of the snow disappeared. All but one corner, a corner to which Elsa lead her little sister.

"I know it's coming up." She said in a solemn tone. "Father's day. I know it's almost here. I've been trying to think of ways to honour him. I want to have a ball." 

Anna was so blown away by the idea that her mouth simply opened and closed in shock. A ball? Her sister? Even after the whole magic-ice-hands, eternal winter thing, Elsa had been reluctant to become a real monarch. A ball? Elsa could clearly see the look of shock on her sister's face, which only amused her to smiling.

"It's what they'd want, Anna. But look, this is what I wanted... To do. Something." 

What Anna found was so simply beautiful, it brought tears to her eyes. She put her hands to her cheeks as she whimpered in tearful support. "He would have been so proud." 

Her father's eyes starred back at her, as full of life as when she'd last seen him. The curve of his chin and the fond, happy smile of his lips, the lips he had so kindly shared with his younger daughter. Everything about the carving was absolutely perfect. 

Anna found her proud, happy tears turning to something darker and more primal as she remembered just how much she missed them, as she thought about how unfair it was that they were gone. Elsa, seeing her sister crumpling, reached out without a pause to hug her tightly to her chest. "It'll be okay." She promised, though Anna could feel her sister's cold tears of her shoulder too.


	2. Talk To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff gets his royal invitation, and a little extra.
> 
> Kristoff's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know how to write Kristoff talking to Sven. A thousand apologies.

So apparently, Official Ice Master and Deliverer was a real thing.

Apparently it came with a lot of responsibilities, a lot of work, and a lot of hours. Which was a good thing, sure. Being as close to unemployed as you can be with a sled full of ice was kind of upsetting, but it was also nice to be able to have some time to himself.

And Anna.

They had hardly even talked since the new sled, the kiss, and the title. His job began straight away, as did hers. He wondered if the title of Official Princess of Arendelle came with quite as much work.

Apparently, the work involved organising balls.

Kristoff got his invitation just as everyone else in Arendelle did. A delicate, intricate looking snowflake-paper-thing with hand written details on the back. It was a ball to celebrate Father's day, because the royal sisters didn't want to be alone. Or something. Kristoff frowned at the invitation with a cold pang in his heart. He didn't want to be alone.

But when had he ever not been?

An extra note fell out of the snowflake-shaped envelope. Kristoff picked it up, and saw it was drawn in a much messier scrawl. On a napkin, no less.

_I miss you! Please come._

He smiled at the note and traced the letters with his thumb. Anna. Did she miss him the way that he missed her, or did she mean it in a friendly way? Their shared kiss had been anything but friendly, but maybe it was just...

He verbally groaned and before leaning dramatically against Sven.

"What am I gunna do?"

The reindeer grunted.


	3. Out Of Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa hates formal occasions, but she didn't think that someone would hate them more than her. 
> 
> Elsa's POV

Elsa itched in her embroidered dress. It felt too tight in all the wrong places, even though she was assured a thousand times that it fit just right. It was too revealing, or not enough. She didn't know. All she knew was how uncomfortable she felt.

But Anna was beaming.

Even before the accident, the first one, when she was little, Anna had always been so full of life. She was the center of attention. All eyes on her, exactly where she wanted to be. Maybe it was a little sister thing. More than once, Elsa had wished Anna was the older one.

She wasn't, though, and as the older sister it was her job to make sure Anna was happy. The ball idea had come to her one night, when the 'sky had been alive', or what ever Anna used to say. Elsa had laid awake, watching the snow fall above her bed, thinking of how sad Anna would be.

She had been all alone to bury her parents, Elsa wasn't going to let Anna mourn them on her own.

Still, looking at herself in the floor-to-ceiling mirror, Elsa just wished she could go back to her ice kingdom and rule the snowflakes.

"Queen Elsa! It's time."

Straightening her back and giving her reflection a rueful look, Elsa stepped into the crowded hall.

They'd invited everyone, literally everyone, and they'd tried their best to fit them all in. They'd wanted it to be an event for families in particular, an event to recognise fathers and all they did for their children. The people she saw before her ranged from royal to peasant, and yet everyone looked equally happy. Her face relaxed and she smiled.

"Elsa." Anna wore a burgundy silken dress, her honey-kissed hair falling below her shoulder blades. Elsa was momentarily taken off guard by how mature and beautiful her sister looked, all up until Anna took her hand and started squeeing in excitement. "Everyone is so happy!"

Elsa had to laugh. For a moment, she was all class. The second she opened her mouth, she was all Anna. Just the way everyone loved.

Though Elsa knew who loved her almost as much as she did, and she smiled slyly as she saw the young man shuffling into the hall. Kristoff's feelings were as transparent as the ice he transported, though Anna somehow seemed blissfully unaware. Thankfully, too. Elsa knew how naive her sister could be. The last thing she needed was yet another man to fall ridiculously in love with. Though Elsa was oddly fond of the oaf, and she found herself almost pointing him how to Anna. Before she noticed.

He was all alone.

A pain went through her heart when she saw him, looking about the hall mournfully. He looked completely out of place. He looked, for lack of a better description, sad.

"Anna." Elsa took her sisters hand so tight that she felt ice cracking at her fingertips. Anna squeaked at the sudden cold immediately and jumped, though she still managed to see where her older sister was looking.

" _Oh no_." Anna whispered, sharing the concerned and almost embarrassed look of her sister. "I should have known."


	4. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and her trust exercises.
> 
> Anna's POV

She teared through the crowd just as fast as the Princess of Arendelle could. She was stopped repeatedly, people trying to get her to talk about boring stuff like finances and trade. "Ask Elsa." She muttered more than what felt like a thousand times. She just needed to get to Kristoff, and he seemed unaware of her efforts in trying to get to him. 

"Kristoff!" She cried out, jumping and throwing her hands in the air to try to get his attention. He still wasn't looking. When ever she got a glimpse of him it just looked like he was having a really sad conversation with his shoes. 

Somehow, she managed to end up doing some strange dance with three other people. It seemed to Anna that they were just throwing people around. It seemed like she was right when someone took her by the shoulders and shoved her backwards, having her falling right back into someone. 

"Sorry!" She said with a yelp, jumping up out of the strong arms that had caught her. "That was like some kind of crazy trust exerc- Oh." She stopped trying to smooth her dress immediately as she looked up at Kristoff. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered hurriedly, more genuine than when she had thought she'd been flung into some random person's arms.

"It's fine, you know. You weigh about as much as a twig and-"

"No, you dolt. I'm sorry for this." She gestured around them with a thoughtful look on her face.

"... Oh." 

"I... I don't know exactly what... You said the trolls were your family, or like your family, and I know that you couldn't have brought them here. Or I mean, you could have really. Elsa has her magic-ice-hands, I'm sure people can deal with trolls-"

"Anna, it's okay..." He started, before Anna took his hand abruptly.

"It's not." She spoke softly, for once, and gave his hand a gentle, thoughtful squeeze. She looked up at him and felt an aching guilt in her heart. He sighed heavily and squeezed her hand back.

"Can we do this somewhere else?"


	5. Snot Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff's revelation finally shuts Anna up.
> 
> Kristoff POV

He shouldn't have come. He was aware of how out of place he looked. Even if commoners were there as well as royalty, everyone looked more comfortable than him. Little kids were dressed in fancier clothes than he wore. He just didn't really own fancy clothes, so he settled for clean. Well they were clean, up until Sven decided to rub his furry head all over Kristoff's back. He couldn't even rub the snot and hair off his back without having to take off his clothes, so he'd just sighed and went in that way.

It was like he could feel everyone looking at him. Everyone knew he was the one to help Princess Anna save Queen Elsa and, thus, Arendelle. No one really seemed to pay him much mind though. He was the help. He didn't notice that Anna had been tearing through the crowd to get to him until she was falling into him.

She looked incredible. Her dressed hugged all her curves and left just enough skin revealed to have Kristoff ogling her like he'd never done before. He had always thought she was cute, sweet, pretty. Never sexy though, not like this. Even as she spoke her hurried apologies, Kristoff could hardly tear his eyes away from her milky white shoulders, and wondered what they would taste like beneath his lips.

Just as quickly, he was thinking about his lack of a family to celebrate with.

Anna led him behind the hall, up several staircases, and out into the evening air. All the while, she held his hand. Despite his sadness, Kristoff had to smile. Out on the balcony, she turned back to him, and Kristoff had the overwhelming urge to kiss her.

He was good at keeping his urges to himself though.

"You should be enjoying your party." He started, feeling guilty. She folded her arms in front of her chest and shook her head.

"Elsa has got it under control, it's fine. Kristoff, I want to know."

"Know what?" He shrugged, playing dumb, even if he knew exactly what she wanted. She huffed in frustration, and he couldn't help but think it was the cutest noise in existence.

"You know what I want to know." She said in the stubborn way she did, before her teeth began chattering. The sight made him remember her hair turning to white, her skin turning blue and translucent. The sight made him picture her freezing to death.

"Here," He offered, shrugging off his jacket and handing it to her.

"I don't nee- Why is it so dirty? Is that... Snot?"

"It was Sven, I think he wanted to come. I told him it wasn't appropriate, but I said I'd bring some carrots out to him at some point. He's so jealous and needy, you know, he just wants-"

"You're avoiding the question."

"What question?"

"Kristoff!" She huffed and stamped her foot, and Kristoff actually laughed. It only made her madder. "Why can't you tell me?! I want to understand!"

"Because!" He shouted back, before stopping himself with a deep breath and a hand through his hair. "... I don't know."

"You don't know why you can't tell me?" She offered with a snarky raise of her eyebrow, to which Kristoff scoffed.

"You look like your sister." He offered with half a grin, but it earned him a finger pointed right in his face.

"Tell. Me."

He sighed heavily and slumped against the balcony railings, looking over the town he called home. "I can't tell you. _I don't know._ Anna, I don't know why I don't have a family."


	6. Enthusiasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna convinces Kristoff to find his family
> 
> Anna POV

Sometimes it felt like Kristoff lived to annoy her. His avoidance and his stupid smile at how angry she was getting made her want to smile, too, which only made her madder. She didn't want to smile, she wanted to know what made him so sad. It felt like, for a moment in their great adventure, she was about to understand the story of Kristoff's family. Then, suddenly, trolls. She had no answers.

At his revelation, Anna understood why.

She had the overwhelming urge to throw her arms around his neck in a tight hug, and she wasn't good at controlling her urges. She jumped right up to hug him just because it felt like it was the right thing to do. She felt him stumble, but he very slowly caught his step and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Awkwardly, after too much time had passed, he patted her back in an action to get her to let go. She sniffed hard and let herself slowly get back to her own feet, but she wouldn't let go of Kristoff's hands.

"I'm sorry I was so mean." She whispered, feeling tears welling at her eyes. Kristoff sighed and tilted his head.

"You weren't mean, you're not mean. Just... Intense-"

"We have got to find out what happened." She said, suddenly all determination.

"What?"

"Kristoff, aren't you curious to know where you came from? What if your family is rich? What if they're looking for you? You have got to know!"

"They're not rich." He said, dubious about her plans.

"How do you know?! We'll go to the trolls first, they'll have to know something. Then we'll follow our noses, I don't know. We can take your sled, Sven, and we'll get a whole lot of other stuff from the castle stores. You know, so we don't starve? Oh, I'll have to ask Elsa... But that'll just be lip service, she doesn't own me."

"Anna..."

"What? She doesn't. She thinks just because she's the queen she can tell me what to do, but she can't. I am an adult, you know. I'm not just her baby sister."

"Anna, we can't do this." His serious tone took her off guard. A look of confusion washed over her face as she looked up at him.

"Why not?" She asked, more genuinely curious than she was hurt by his sudden lack of interest. _Maybe_ , she thought, _maybe he just doesn't want to go with me_.

"What if... We find something... Bad." He chewed his lower lip and looked down at his shoes again. Anna walked closer to him and tilted her head, so that she could be in the line of view between his eyes and his feet.

"What if we find something good?" She smiled, and the smile he returned told her he wasn't going to say no.


	7. Unconvinced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna asks, wait, tells Elsa that herself and Kristoff are going on an adventure.
> 
> Elsa POV

The last time Anna came tearing through the crowd holding a man's hand, she'd been asking permission for a marriage. Her sister, as smart and beautiful, as funny and friendly as she was, could be truly naive. Elsa wondered if she had ever been so truly young at heart.

"Elsa! Uh, Queen... Elsa..." Anna did an awkward kind of curtsy bow, while Kristoff oddly did the same kind of thing. She would have laughed, if she weren't so afraid of what the two of them wanted.

"Yes, Anna?" She sighed deeply, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the two of them.

"I want to ask... No, wait, no. Let me start again." Anna took a deep, lingering breath, and folded her hands in front of her chest. "In recognition of... Today, and... Everything else... Kristoff and I, we..."

"You're not getting married."

"What?!" The sudden interruption clearly shocked Anna out of her train of thought, and apparently Kristoff too, seeing the way that he mimicked the brunette.

"No! Not to... _No_ , no. _Noooo_. Elsa, we're going to find Kristoff's parents."

Elsa's eyebrow twitched only slightly. She took in the excited, pleading look on her sister's face, but didn't fail to notice how awkward and almost hurt Kristoff looked. He scratched the back of his neck and looked anywhere but at Elsa's face. It seemed to her like Kristoff didn't have a choice, that this was all Anna's idea. To point it out might cause a fight, Elsa reasoned, so she decided to tread carefully. The memory of what had happened last time they'd fought in that hall was still too fresh in her mind to ignore.

"... Okay, where are they?"

"Elsa that's the point! Kristoff... He doesn't-" Anna chewed her lower lip as she looked up at the blonde beside her, who promptly shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. We don't know. You don't have to say yes." He mumbled, clearly so very uncomfortable. Elsa felt a second hand embarrassment for the man.

"Kristoff..." Anna pleaded, though her eyes were on Elsa. The Queen sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"As you continue to remind me, Anna, you are an adult. Do as you please, as long as you don't get hurt." Elsa couldn't fight with her younger sister, not after everything that had happened. There was still a deep guilt inside her heart whch ached whenever they spoke.

Anna looked simply elated, while Kristoff had a clearly-fake smile on his broad, plain face. Elsa felt sorry for him.


End file.
